Chronos (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Timelord= |-|Super Chronos 64= |-|Father Time= Summary Existence is measured in age. How many years has a mortal lived? What was the construction date of the Parthenon? When were the cosmos formed? Time begins at birth, at creation. But, inevitably, time for all things comes to an end. Except, of course, time itself. Bearer of the clock of eternity, rimmed by signs of the Zodiac, the Keeper of Time, Chronos, counts every tick of the second hand, preventing interference with that essential forward momentum. If he knows who or when the eternal clock was wound, Chronos does not tell, but upon the first stroke, he came to be. Emptiness was the ocean, then, and his only companion was Ananke, Queen of Fate. Together, their powers divided the vastness into heaven and earth and sea and sky. Thereafter, Chronos became an observer, the watchman of infinity. Patient to a fault, Chronos knows no urgency. He does not fear pain, or war, or death, for he is time itself and will outlast all. For this reason, his presence on the field of battle is alarming. This war between Gods must portend a conclusion so dire as to threaten the very existence of time. Perhaps, all the Gods should begin counting the seconds of the eternal clock. There may be few of them remaining. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Chronos, Keeper of Time Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: As Old as Existence Classification: Deity, Greek God, Primordial God of Time, Embodiement of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4 and 8), Time Manipulation (Embodies and holds absolute control over time itself. Can speed, stop and slow time and create time rifts to damage enemies), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can control and project temporal energy), Conceptual Manipulation (Is the absolute embodiement of time and holds perfect control over it), Abstract Existence (Exists as the absolute personnification of time across all existence), Statistics Amplification (Via Time Lord and Accelerate), Healing and Regeneration (Via Rewind, can go back through time to regain his health and replenish his stamina), Status Effect Inducement (Can render his opponents so slow they are unable to move), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation and Creation (Shaped all existence from the primordial Chaos alongside the Queen of Fate Ananke), Flight/Levitation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Nigh-Omniscience (Stated to be the observer of all things and the watchman of infinity. Can see the past, the present and the furture across all existence), Omnipresence (Exists as time itself across all existence), Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Universe level+ '(Alongside Ananke, shaped the Cosmic Egg's contents into reality. Exists as the absolute personification of time itself across all existence) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ normally (Comparable to other gods), Immeasurable with his Powers (Has absolute control over time, speed and movement), Omnipresent as the embodiement of Time Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal Class+ (Can harm the likes of other powerful gods, including primordial beings) Durability: Universe level+ (Can take hits from other powerful deities and gods) Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal Standard Equipment: His Scythe, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Lord:' Chronos becomes empowered as time flows around him. Every 2 minutes he gains a stack that increases his Magical Power. Stacks up to 25 times, stacks are permanent. *'Time Rift:' Chronos creates a rift in time, damaging all enemies in the area. *'Accelerate:' Chronos accelerates himself over time, allowing him to move faster initially and gain speed over time. While active, his Attack Speed is increased. This ability also stops the Wheel of Time.Section I: Heal 1.5% Max Health Per Second. Section II: 100% Mana Refund On Abilities. Section III: +25% Magical Power. Section IV: +35% Magical Power Contribution to Basic Attacks. *'Stop Time:' Shooting forward spinning gears of time, any enemies hit by Chronos' attack have their Attack Speed reduced and Ramp to a Stun, taking damage on the initial hit and again when they are stunned. *'Rewind:' Chronos travels through time to where he was 8 seconds ago, gaining Health and Mana back to the values of that time. All of his Cooldowns are instantly reset as well. Feats: Alongside Ananke, shaped the Cosmic Egg's contents into reality, which is confirmed in the Official SMITE Magazine to contain countless timelines. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Scythe Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Weapon Masters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings